Medical imaging apparatuses are generally used to obtain a medical image by imaging an internal part of an object, and use the obtained medical image in diagnosis. Specifically, the medical imaging apparatus scans and processes structural details, internal tissues, and fluid flows in the body, and displays the result to the user. The user, e.g., a doctor may diagnose a health condition and illness of a patient using the medical image output from the medical imaging apparatus. The higher the precision of the medical image is, the more accurately the user may examine a condition of the patient. Accordingly, there is research underway to find a method for obtaining more precise medical images.